


Do you believe in Winter?

by KyuubinoKitsune



Series: Jack is Jim, and Jim is Jack [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubinoKitsune/pseuds/KyuubinoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's mothers family has a long history with the Winter Spirit Jack Frost that is most illogical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 300 years ago

Looking back 300 years in the family of Amanda Grayson you would find a man named Jamie Bennet, while this may come as no surprise to you as James is a common human name. What if I told you that 300 years ago a brave young boy named Jamie Bennet saved the world simply by believing in the existance of human legends such as the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa and Jack Frost. 

Jamie was the first human to see Jack Frost since his human death and spiritual rebirth. Jamie and his family came under the protection of Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter and Jack spent every winter playing with Jamie and his friends until the passing of years made adults of Jack's young friends.

But that isn't the end of Jack Frost's relationship with Jamie and Sophie, because Jamie and Sophie believed with all thier hearts so as the years past they created a Winter Festival that was held every year in honor of Jack Frost (it snowed on that day every year for hundreds of years) just in time for the annual snowball fight. 

Jack came every year and every year more and more of the cities children saw and played with Jack Frost and generation upon generation of the family were taught of Jack Frost Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun and Games each child played with Jack in the snow and each child passed down the belief that feeds each spirit's power to thier own children.

Now return to the present 300 years after the day that Jamie saved the world, and you will meet Amanda Grayson who has returned to her hometown just in time for the Winter Festival to introduce her fiance Sarek to her parents and to a certain mischevous Winter Spirit known as Jack Frost.


	2. Winter Festival

Amanda stepped out of the shuttle transport in Burgess as her lips formed a blinding smile as she saw the snowy wonderland in front of her. "You've out done yourself this year Jack." she murmered to herself

"Who is Jack and what has he done?" came the voice of Sarek behind her. As they walked toward the Festival area Amanda attempted to explain the legend of Jack Frost to her bondmate. "Most illogical, to believe in a mythical spirit that brings snow and ice." he stated. "Sarek," she said with a smile " Just because something is illogical or hasn't been proven doesn't mean that it isn't true, the legend of Jack Frost is part of my family history whether or not he was real is not the point. I speak of winter as if he was alive because that is how I was taught growing up you thanked Jack for the snow."

"Facinating, you are honoring your family tradition even if it is illogical?" he asked. "Yes, Sarek human customs may seem strange to you but such traditions are what makes a families bond strong, with the repetition of tales and stories over the generations." Amanda explained. 

"Amanda you made it." a voice called across the park. As they walked toward her parents a snowball winged out of the trees and hit Sarek in the back. "Oh Mr. Sarek I'm sorry Amanda's mother apologized "sometimes the snowballs get away from the children." "It is of no consequense do not trouble yourself." Sarek said quietly while brushing the snow from his coat. "Yes mom dad I wouldn't miss the winter festival this maybe the last one I see since I'm going to Vulcan with Sarek next month." Amanda stated. "My little girl, all grown up and leaving the planet, have you seen Jack yet today? You should tell him goodbye before you leave, your father and I would like to speak to Sarek so you can head down to the lake and see if you can find him." her mother said teasingly

"You are going to say farewell to a mythical being Amanda? Sarek asked. She laughed " No Sarek my mother knows that winter is my favorite season and that I will miss it while on Vulcan she is giving me the opportunity to enjoy it while keeping you by the heater since Vulcans don't do well in the cold. I'll be back soon alright I just need to say goodbye." As Amanda walked away Sarek looked at his telsu's parents whose eyes held sadness and joy in equal measure as they watched Amandas disappear into the trees.  
"Well Mr. Sarek perhaps you could tell us a bit more about your planet and where Amanda will be living from now on? Amanda's father asked. 

As Amanda walked toward the lake hoots and hollers echoed under the trees as a group of children ran past throwing snowballs at each other, and above thier heads was a white haired boy throwing snowballs from the air. "Jack Frost, can you come down here?" she called. Jacks head snapped around "Manda? he yelled wonderingly as he floated down on the breeze. "Amanda Grayson where have you been I missed you? as his cold hands touched hers. "Your cousins say that you are not coming next year?" Jack asked his face turned down looking at the ground.

"No Jack, I'm not I am moving to Vulcan with my bondmate Sarek." she stated while touching his bowed head. "VULCAN??? but its a desert and hot there it never snows why would you want to go there? he asked flabbergated. Manda had always loved the snow he couldn't understand why she was leaving to a place where it didn't exsist. "Oh Jack I'm in love with Sarek and I want to never be parted from him so I will have to make the choice I will always love winter and the snow but I can live without them, I don't want to live without Sarek." She explained quietly to the saddened spirit boy. Jack paced in front of her muttering quietly to himself, he stopped suddenly with an ah ha moment.

"Well if you can't come to winter, winter will go with you" he stated with a nod as his hands glowed around his staff when the glow died down he was holding a perfect snowflake made from ice the size of a silver dollar on a sliver chain. " Here this is for you, it will never melt, it will help keep you cool even in the Vulcan desert, and if you ever are in trouble hold it in your hands and ask for help and the full fury of winter shall aid you, but it won't be as strong on Vulcan as it would be here." he placed it in her palm and folded her fingers over it. " You will always have one snowflake no matter what so you don't have to miss this okay Manda? he asked since she seemed sad. 

Childrens voices echoed around the park as they looked for Jack and called him to come play with them, he turned toward the voices. 

"Amanda you are a Grayson a family that I look after and protect you will always be a winter child no matter where your life takes you or how old you get or if you forget me and stop believing." he voiced lowly as the wind started to pick him up to take him to the children. "Thank you Jack Frost I will not forget you and I will miss you." Amanda said tearfully as he flew away. She headed back to Sarek with Jacks gift around her neck thinking that she didn't have to miss the snow since a little piece of winter was going with her to Vulcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Amanda has said farewell to Earth and Sarek had a close encounter with a snowball, now we shall move forward with the plot, and hopefully figure out which direction we shall go.


	3. Amanda's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda makes a wish

Amanda sat quietly looking out the window at Vulcan's burning red sands. She loved Sarek immensly but she missed the blue skies and snowy fields of Earth. Her snowflake her own piece of Winter around her neck as she contemplated the fact that her son Spock all of five years old had informed her that she was illogical and that there was no such thing as Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, or Jack Frost and he would appreciate her not telling him human children stories anymore.

It was the last part that really hurt she wanted Spock to understand and accept the human side of himself and his human families rich history. Three hundred years and she gives birth to the first Grayson child who didn't believe in Winter. She held her snowflake in her hand feeling the chill it carried. 

"Sorry Jack, it seems Spock has to be unique in everything he does. You don't stop believing in the sun when its behind a cloud." she wispered to herself. 'Sometimes the most real things in the world are the things you can't see or hear. I just wish Spock could see that." Amanda sighed quietly to herself and thought one day I hope Spock meets someone who will show him there is more to life than logical rules.

Little did Amanda know that one day was closer than she thought as the MIM finished a meeting with Fate and Destiny that would rock the foundations of the Universe as he called his Guardians to the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long holidays were a pain and work was worse but we are moving into the next phase of this series, once I tie down the rabid plotbunny that bit me and ran. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw Rise of the Guardians this week and I just couldn't help myself I had this idea that Jack was James T Kirk and I admit part of it was because he was voiced by the incredible Chris Pine the other part was the facial expressions and actions of Jack matched James so perfectly that I decided that I would attempt to write a believeable AU where Jack was James. I am going to be rewriting canon Star Trek 2009 where Jim is Jack hopefully this works. Please let me know if you find any errors this is my second attempt at fanfiction writing and I have no beta. I also will be updating when I can and if anyone likes this idea feel free to use it in your own stories.
> 
> I will get to the movie after some background information that I hope will set the stage for later chapters.


End file.
